Could have gone worse
by evaernst
Summary: Ruby and Cora visit Granny for dinner/Cora x Ruby


**Hello everyone ;)**

**I had this idea in my mind for quite a while and I just had to write it…**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Once upon a Time.**

**I'm sorry for all spelling- and grammar mistakes, English not my first language.**

"This is going to be a really awful evening. You know that she doesn't like me" Cora exhaled deeply in order to calm her nerves. Red put her hand on the older woman's shoulder reassuringly.

"That's not true. Granny likes you. She just wasn't expecting me to find my true love in such an unusual form"

"You mean in the form of a woman who has about the same age as her"

"I don't care about that, you know that. I love you and no one can do anything about that."

Cora smiled feeling truely loved.

"Why? Why do you love me? You know what I did. You know who I was and you know how I've treated my daughter"

"I know" Ruby whispered into Cora's ear "but the most important thing is that all the crimes were committed by your former self, not by you. I love you plus the fact that you've made an incredible dessert."

"I love you too"

Only half an hour later Ruby and Cora were standing in front of Granny's door. Ruby and Cora had moved together in their own apartment some blocks away from the diner. Ruby still worked as a waitress for her grandmother and Cora had found a job as a librarian.

Cora raised her hand and rang the door. It was like Granny stood directly behind the door because Cora hadn't even lowered her hand when the door was being pulled open.

"RUBY!" Granny pulled her granddaughter into a big hug. Ruby returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"Granny, I missed you. But don't worry, I'm fine"

Ruby laughed. Granny grimaced and focused her attention on Cora.

"Hello Eugenia, I brought dessert"

Cora looked pretty uncomftable. It was astonishing that a former Queen of Hearts seemed to be almost scared (although she of course would never admit it) by the old lady with the crossbow.

Granny just nodded but opened the door a little bit further for Cora. The three of them made their way inside. Granny's apartment was not very big but surprisingly fashionable.

"You've got a very nice apartment, Eugenia"

Cora desperately tried not to show how nervous she was but failed gloriously. Granny took pity on her.

"Would you please put the dessert into the fridge?"

Cora nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

"Granny, please, be nice. I love her and she is trying"

It was evident in Granny's face that she wasn't pleased at all but she shrugged anyway.

"Alright, she gets a chance"

"That's all I'm asking for"

That was when Cora returned from the kitchen. They all sat down around the dinning table. Ruby subconciously sqeezed Cora's hand reassuringly. Granny suddenly saw the two of them in a different light. Of course Cora was old, in fact she was hardly any younger than herself but obviously they seemed to really love each other.

"So, Cora" Granny started and for a brief moment Cora looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes?"

"So, you and my granddaughter?"

"Yes, it would seem like that. You see, I like her very much and I can understand that you are worried about your granddaughter considering the person I used to be. I know it's difficult to believe but I've changed and I want to use the chance that was given to me when my heart was returned to the place it was supposed to be. There's not a night where I don't lie awake in bed reliving all the cruelties I've committed, in my head and I regret them. But I want and have to move forward. I love Ruby and I want to spent the rest of my life with her"

"You know Cora, it's not like I don't like you. But my problem is that I don't want Ruby to be hurt-"

"Granny please" Ruby whispered taking Cora's hand "I know who Cora used to be and what she did but she is not that person anymore. She would never hurt me on purpose"

"But if I ever should hurt your granddaughter I give you now the permission to shoot me with your crossbow" Cora chuckled.

"I'm going to take you at your word" Granny grumbled but looked less displeased with her granddaughter's girlfriend.

Actually after having discussed this difficult topic the evening still went pretty smoothly. Even Granny approved of the dessert.

When Ruby and Cora were leaving, Granny asked for a moment alone with the former Queen of Hearts.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that Ruby could have hit worse"

With these words Granny shut the door in Cora's face.

"Well, Ruby, what do you think: this evening could have gone worse, couldn't it?"


End file.
